


Rules of the Forest

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: i have none whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: 1. Never turn around to check behind you. You’ll see nothing, but once you start doing it you won’t be able to stop, and an ominous feeling will follow you until you don’t lock your house’s door behind you.





	Rules of the Forest

_1\. Never turn around to check behind you. You’ll see nothing, but once you start doing it you won’t be able to stop, and an ominous feeling will follow you until you don’t lock your house’s door behind you._

Alex shivered, his breath shaky as he walked through the forest around his house. The now yellow leaves crunched under his feet as he walked deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees started covering the sky and obscuring the light above.

He felt eyes on him. He felt like something was staring at him. Usually, when in a place alone, that’s a normal feeling but right now it was overwhelming. The feeling didn’t leave. Alex shook his head and kept walking.

He felt the need to check if something was really following him. So, naturally, he turned around to look. Nothing was there. He sighed and chuckled slightly. Childish fears and superstitions. He turned back around, but he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye as he did, making him look back. Nothing, once again.

He felt his breath quicken as he stood, frozen. His figure tilted slightly as the wind blew. He turned back around and walked quicker, feeling like it was following. He didn’t even know what it was, but it was following him.

_2\. If you stand very still and listen, you will hear the woods calling for you. Don’t answer. Never answer._

Alex kept walking, shivering at the cold. He would finish location scouting and go back. Nothing too big. It would be easy, he just had to find a place for the scene where they were in the middle of the woods and they discussed things. He felt like scrapping this scene, but it wouldn't matter either way.

“Alex?”

Alex froze in place, turning his head to look around for the source of the noise. He shrugged it off and figured it was nothing, even if it could have been what might have been following him. Maybe he needed his ears checked. He was hearing things.

“Alex…”

The voice dragged out his name this time, sounding like a child. He groaned slightly, cracking his neck as he started walking quicker. God, he wanted out of here.

“Alex!”

“What?!” He shouted, tired of the voice taunting him. Even if it was nothing. He hated it. He hated being in these woods. He should move.

It all was silent. Finally. He kept walking, taking another glance behind him.

_3\. You’ll hear things quietly following you, hidden behind the trees by your side. It’s okay, they’re just checking on you._

A rustle in the trees right beside him (actually beside him, almost next to him) made him look over. Nothing was there. He bit his lip and curled his toes and he walked over.

_4\. Don’t be scared, but be very, very wary._

He growled as he slowly approached the trees, looking for something. He shuddered as he walked closer, trying to be as silent as he could. He got close to the bush next to him, and quickly pushed it down with his hand.

Nothing was there. He felt sick, and wanted to leave. But he was not a coward. He didn’t want to explain to his friends he didn’t find any locations because he was scared of the boogeyman in the woods.

He turned back to the path, sighing. He shoved his hands in his pockets, gripping onto the knife and a camera he brought (it wasn’t a very big camera, but it didn’t necessarily matter).

_5\. If you have a bad feeling about taking a certain path, don’t. You’ll avoid whatever is waiting for you at the end of it._

He kept walking forward and noticed a branching path off to the side. It gave off a bad vibe, but Alex laughed slightly. Maybe it would lead to a nice place to record a scene. It looked somewhat peaceful.

He walked down the path despite the pit in his stomach. The pit only got deeper as he kept going down. He stopped, noticing something in the distance, at the very end of the path.

A very tall figure. A figure with a white face and a black body. He shook his head, and turned back. He didn’t want to disturb anyone (or get hurt by anything).

_6\. You never know what may be buried under the soil you’re walking on. Remember that every time you take a step. Pray that whatever it is, it won’t wake up._

Alex hummed as he walked down the trail, looking upwards to the sky to distract him from the sounds around him. He wanted out of here, but he figured he could do a while longer. Not that big of a deal, he thought. It’s just a forest.  
He felt something under his foot move. He stopped and looked down, thinking it was probably some kind of bug. But when he looked for some kind of object under his foot, it was only the soil and ground underneath him.

_7\. Be careful not to step on any beetle, or you’ll never get rid of them._

Then he noticed a black spot on the dirt. He sighed, probably a bug, like he had expected. He kept walking, until he felt the same thing under his foot again.

Did he step on something else? He looked down, and noticed that a trail of some kind of black liquid had been left behind him, coming from under his shoe. He froze, confused as to what had just happened.

He turned back around, and kneeled down, looking closer at the liquid. It didn’t seem to reflect any light, which was strange to say the least. He placed his finger in the liquid, and it seemed to stick to his finger. He pulled it away, some of the sticky, black substance still left on it.

He tried to wipe the liquid off onto his jacket, but it seemed to not work. In fact, it just made the lingering drops spread out, covering most of his finger now.

_8\. If you bring a knife with you, name it. Otherwise the blade will turn against you as soon as you try to use it._

Alex sighed and reached into his pocket that held the knife, but didn’t feel it there. He looked around the area surrounding him, but it didn’t seem like he had dropped it anywhere. Then again, considering how quiet the forest was, he should have heard it hit the ground.

As he looked back, he noticed a figure in the distance. The same figure from the trail. Except it had gotten closer. His breathing shook as he turned around to walk back in the direction of his home. Or...was it? He didn’t remember which way he entered the forest. He realized that he barely remembered even going into the forest.

He noticed the once yellow leaves on the trees had turned a dark brown, and were falling to the ground much quicker than they should have been. They covered the grass, except the grass was now a light yellow color.

He shook his head and turned to the other way, maybe he would remember where he entered. But when he turned, he gasped as he saw that the clearing floor had dead animals. Birds that had dropped to the ground, squirrels that had their necks opened. Was everything in the forest dying?

As the thought entered his mind, he felt the liquid stuck to his finger start to spread. He looked at it and noticed it starting to cover his entire finger, moving to the others, growing and infecting the rest of his hand.

_9\. Make sure you remember the way back home. As soon as you get lost, you’re just another piece of fresh meat._


End file.
